


College Sucks

by defiantAuthoress



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantAuthoress/pseuds/defiantAuthoress
Summary: Jinsoul is a Korean exchange student attending college in the United States. What happens when her roommate, Haseul, has a mysterious secret? Will she catch on? Or will she become Haseul's next meal? A series of short, related oneshots in the same universe over the course of an academic year.Inspired by an anon https://twitter.com/bluejinsol/status/1165992503801257984?s=20 of oddeyejinsol's.





	1. Move-In

**Author's Note:**

> "Jinseul au where Haseul her roomie is a vampire but Jinsoul is too fking dumb to realise. Oh there’s blood in the fridge - it’s probably Haseul conducting an experiment. Oh Haseul doesn’t goes out in the sun - probably cos she doesn’t want skin cancer. Oh Haseul bit me during sex - I guess she’s a biter. Oh Haseul has fangs... it’s Halloween already??" Also, go check out oddeyejinsol's LOONA fics too! I hope you like this; I haven't written in a while so it was fun.

Jinsoul sighed, collapsing face-first onto the lumpy green couch that came with her dorm room. It would be an understatement to say she was exhausted. She’d gotten on an airplane in Seoul nearly 48 hours ago, arrived in the United States that morning, and then spent the rest of her day moving into her dorm room. She couldn’t believe she’d spend the next four years studying at an American university.  
The dorm room itself was a rather nice one; there were two small bedrooms attached to a shared living room, kitchen area, and bathroom. Jinsoul had gotten into the honors program at the university to study mathematics, and had received a scholarship to attend the university and live in the honors dorm.  
She’d started to put together her room, stringing up fairy lights and making her bed, and set up the TV her parents ordered and delivered so that she could play Smash and stream movies. She’d even managed to find time to take the bus to a nearby grocery store, and came back bearing ramen, hot pockets, and a variety of other college student-type foods.  
It was well past six o’clock, when move-in ended, and the other bedroom remained empty, so Jinsoul assumed that meant her roommate wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow. She turned onto her side on the couch and flipped through Netflix, finally deciding to watch She-Ra. The episodes started to blend together as her eyelids began to droop.  
_Beep, beep, beep-beep. CLICK._  
The sound of the door unlocking jolted Jinsoul from her slumber, and she shot into a sitting position. She turned. There was someone in the entryway. The visitor held her keycard in one hand and the handle of a suitcase in the other.  
“Hey,” she said. “Sorry it’s so late.”  
“Are you my roommate?” Jinsoul asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced out the window; the sun had set while she was asleep. The other girl walked further into the room and flicked on the kitchen light. She had a neat brown bob, stunning eyes, and a long, elegant nose, but what caught Jinsoul was her teeth. Not in a weird way, just...they were very bright, and nice. Almost alluring. Again, not in a weird way.  
“Yeah, I’m your roommate. You’re Jinsoul, right?”  
Jinsoul nodded.  
“I’m Haseul,” Haseul stepped across the room and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Jinsoul took her hand, which was startlingly cold. Probably from being outside. Jinsoul gestured to Haseul’s suitcase. “Do you have any more stuff?”  
“Yeah, but don’t worry about it, you can totally go back to sleep, it’s just a bit more.” Haseul said.  
“No, I’m happy to help!” Jinsoul hopped up, trying to look more awake. Haseul stepped back and smiled.  
“Alright, thanks then.”  
They made their way out to the parking lot, where Haseul’s car was waiting. It was a black American Beamer with windows so tinted Jinsoul couldn’t see inside until Haseul opened the door and plopped a basket of blankets, pillows, and books into Jinsoul’s arms. It only took a few trips to get the rest of Haseul’s belongings inside, and by that time Jinsoul was so tired that she was a dead man walking.  
“Can I help with anything else? I could put your food in the fridge if you want.”  
“No!” Haseul said, sharply. Then she smiled brightly again. “I just mean, you’re clearly exhausted, and I can totally do it myself. Did move-in go okay for you?”  
“Yeah. I flew all the way here from Korea so I’m just really tired. Sorry.” Jinsoul couldn’t help but feel kind of silly in Haseul’s presence. The other girl seemed sweet, but had a level of elegance that Jinsoul didn’t usually see in people at this time of night.  
“You’re from Korea? I grew up there before--,” Haseul stopped, then smiled. “I moved here a few years ago, so I know a great Korean grocery store you’ll have to go to.”  
“Yeah, you’ll have to take me sometime.” Jinsoul said. Haseul nodded. There was a pause, and Jinsoul wavered for a moment. She really did want to help Haseul unpack.  
“Go to sleep, Jinsoul. I’ll wake you if I need any help,” she said. And then, as Jinsoul meandered into her room, “Oh. And lock your bedroom door too, okay? Obviously I’ll lock the front, but I’m just really big on safety.”  
“Sure, okay. Nice meeting you, Haseul.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Jinsoul.”


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooky szn gay panic

Jinsoul leaned forward, watching carefully in the mirror as she swiped her eyeliner across her lid. She smiled at the perfect wing she’d managed, and then tried to repeat the effect on the other side.  
“Where are you headed tonight?” The sound of Haseul’s voice from the kitchen startled Jinsoul, and her hand jerked, leaving a black scribble next to her eye.   
“I didn’t know you were home!” She said, frowning at herself in the mirror. “You made me mess up my eyeliner.”  
There was a laugh from outside, and then a “sorry” that didn’t sound very sorry. Jinsoul grabbed a makeup wipe and scrubbed the mistake.  
“To answer your question, it’s Halloween. So I’m dressing up to go out.”   
“Ah. And what will you be going as?”  
“Nothing, anymore!” Jinsoul growled in frustration; she just couldn’t get her second wing right. Her hand was all shaky. “This eyeliner won’t cooperate with me!”  
“Want me to help you?” Haseul asked. Jinsoul thought of how perfect Haseul’s eyeliner always looked. It was like she was born with the perfect face.  
“Sure.”  
“Alright, come out here.”  
“Why can’t you come in here?” Jinsoul pouted, mostly jokingly.  
“Nah. I’m comfy.” Haseul replied, so Jinsoul stepped out of the bathroom. As soon as Haseul, who was positioned on the couch, saw her costume, she grinned widely. Jinsoul had somehow never noticed the sharpness of the other girl’s canines, but they sparkled in the dim lighting of their dorm. She must have been headed to a party too.  
“A werewolf, huh?” Haseul raised an eyebrow and beckoned Jinsoul to sit next to her on the couch. Jinsoul was wearing a khaki flannel layered over a white tank top. She paired that with ripped jeans, some furry gloves, and a wolf ear headband. The look verged on furry, but she was hoping she made it cute with a nose and whiskers drawn on.  
“That’s me,” Jinsoul said, sitting down next to Haseul and handing her the eyeliner. The girl pursed her lips and uncapped the pen.  
“You did the other one really well,” she said. Jinsoul smiled.  
“Thanks.”  
“Don’t move now,” Haseul whispered, going into focus mode. She reached up and placed one hand under Jinsoul’s chin, making it so she couldn’t move her head so much. Jinsoul gulped. Haseul’s eyes narrowed. “Look down.”  
Jinsoul did, finding herself face to face with Haseul’s low-cut black t-shirt. How had she ended up here? Haseul swept a seamless wing across Jinsoul’s lid, and leaned forward to examine it, lifting Jinsoul’s chin so they made eye contact.  
“There,” Haseul breathed. She grinned, baring her sharp teeth again. “Perfect.”  
Jinsoul started coughing and jerked away, covering her mouth with her arm. She was alarmed when Haseul rubbed her back gently.  
“You okay?” she asked when Jinsoul finally stopped coughing. Jinsoul nodded, eyes watering, and stood up.  
“Your costume is good too, by the way.” she said, voice still a little raspy from the fit. She gestured to Haseul’s face. The girl looked at her in confusion.  
“The teeth, I mean,” said Jinsoul. “They look super real. If I didn’t know better I’d assume you want to suck my blood.”  
A couple emotions crossed Haseul’s face before she smiled widely, showing those fangs once more.   
“Oh yeah, thanks.” Haseul said. “The party I was going to fell through. Could I come with you to yours?”  
“Huh?” Jinsoul was surprised. Haseul rarely wanted to go out. “I mean, of course! I have some red lip pencil if you want me to draw some blood coming down from the side of your mouth or something.”  
“Yes. I think that would be hilarious.”


End file.
